


Ghosts In The Machine

by Darkrivertempest



Series: In The Spirit - Halloween Double Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Humor, Gen, Light Angst, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrivertempest/pseuds/Darkrivertempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGonagall hopes they learn to 'unlive' with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts In The Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [errandofmercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/errandofmercy/gifts).



> Written for Errandofmercy at the 2013 HP_Halloween fest on LJ.
> 
> Huge thanks to DelphiPSmith for the quick beta!
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** _The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

Minerva glanced over the rim of her spectacles, lips pursed. 

“He started it,” Remus growled, glaring at Severus.

She turned her attention to Snape. “Well?”

Severus crossed his arms and sneered. “I would think a former Dark Arts professor would be knowledgeable in the ritualistic uses of salt.”

“You trapped me in the dungeon for three months!”

“It’s not my fault you failed to realise where you were traipsing about.”

Minerva sighed heavily. “I deeply regret that the two of you have… passed on, as it were—”

“Passed on? I’m bound to this Merlin-forsaken place and,” Severus pointed to his mangled neck, “I looked like I’ve been snogged by a bloody vampire!”

Remus snorted. 

Severus sent him a scathing look. “At least I don’t look like the bad end of a Horcrux gone wrong.”

“That’s enough, both of you!” 

“Don’t make me possess you,” Severus threatened.

“I wouldn’t push it; she might have you exorcised.”

Minerva shook her head. “It might behoove you to become better acquainted with each other, since it seems you’ll be our ‘guests’ for an eon or two.”

“Joy,” Remus deadpanned.

“Agreed,” Severus lamented.

Minerva secretly anticipated the day when the restless spirits would disappear.


End file.
